


Do You Like Dags?

by Carna



Category: Fury (2014), Snatch. (2000)
Genre: M/M, PWP, xover, 三观不正, 没什么意义就是想艹Mickey, 站街
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 各种意义上的新手Norman遇到小镇上狂野的吉普赛人Mickey。配对：Norman（Fury）/Mickey（Snatch.），有意义。警告：NC-17，PWP，Xover，站街，Norman→Don提及，三观不正，混乱邪恶，就是想吃肉。





	Do You Like Dags?

Norman，正直青涩的新兵蛋子，本来是打字员却不得不端起枪坐进坦克上战场。在边境小镇短暂休假时，Don让他们自己去找乐子。乖宝宝Norman在Fury周围遛弯无所事事，被Don*打发去远处看起来热闹的酒吧喝两杯。Norman在酒吧外昏暗的灯光里看到了喝醉的Mickey。白背心，外面罩着黑色毛领外套，带着廉价酒馆特有的污渍，他尽量不去想那到底是什么。

那家伙看起来醉得离谱，老远看见Norman，手里的酒瓶子就随便碎在地上，迈着歪斜的步子主动凑上来：“20块。”

“对不起，什么？”Norman在他快要绊倒自己之前扶了一把，接着就被Mickey一嘴的酒气搅得醉醺醺。他听出对方在说英语，带着没听过的东方口音。

“我说20块！”

“20块？什么……”在这个暧昧的气氛下，Norman很难不意识到他说的是什么。他答应了。

 

Norman被自己的疯狂吓到。是说，他其实没准备在这个时间地点悼念童贞，也许是Mickey呼出的酒气让他在战场上积蓄的怨气一口气散发出来，也许是灯光下看不清的地方，Mickey的眼睛透亮得让他忍不住想起Don，虽然Don看起来足够给他们俩当爸爸。但是不可否认，当与Don有那么点相似的眼睛醉醺醺柔软地看着你（或者其实是你的破烂香烟钞票），Norman很难不顺利勃起。这让他到嘴边上的“不谢谢”顺着对方奇怪的英语含混地变成了“成交”。

也许是战争让与一个男妓不带套做爱变得没那么不正常，但Norman本以为自己在床上绝对是温柔体贴的那一类。显然他高估了自己的自制力，特别是Mickey高热的手心强硬带着Norman的手按在自己的胸肌上时。Mickey脏兮兮的白背心捻在了一起堆在锁骨上，露出的胸肌腹肌让Norman自尊心受到打击，因此报复性地揉捏纹着线条的湿漉漉的肌肉，半分心思想等战争结束自己是否也能呈现出这样的身材，而柔软的触感让他诚实而青涩地红了脸。

“你真可爱。”Mickey眯着眼睛笑起来，用他神秘轻佻的声音说着，大一号的手掌包裹住Norman的手指，更用力揉捏自己的身体。

Norman喜欢听他说话，尽管辨别起来有些困难，而他此时的脑袋又完全没办法分出一部分思考他在说什么。不知道为什么，在这个破败的小旅馆隔间里，Mickey的声音也与Don越来越相似。

Mickey在他身下将自己的长裤扒掉，露出兴奋的阴茎和光裸的长腿，在Norman腰间试探。他看出Norman是个新鲜的雏鸟，就算发狠似地虐待他的胸肌，但四处乱瞟不看他身体的眼神，过于白嫩的脸上泛着的可疑红晕，无不向他可怜的道德底线叫嚣。他太小了，有十八岁吗？战火已经在这个边陲贫穷小镇燃烧过数次，而他每次见到这样年轻的面孔都忍不住诅咒。

Mickey喜欢拳头，喜欢战斗，喜欢酒，喜欢性，但他不喜欢战争。

他有点跑神，不知道自己的灼热目光变得更加深邃，盯得小雏鸟更加慌张。

“我、我可以吻吻吻吻你吗？”

“什——么？”他发出一声夸张的呻吟，几乎要将Norman掀翻。

“对不起！我不是——”

Mickey笑起来，不自觉舔着下唇，在昏暗的小房间里闪着亮晶晶的光。Norman被这个动作怂恿，轻轻捧起他的脸吻他的下唇。

Mickey发出猫一样的呼噜声，不满小雏鸟只来了个贴吻就再无下文，他张嘴咬Norman的嘴唇，不是非常在意轻重，但明显让他感觉到了疼痛，于是两只舌头来了第一次亲密接触，接着愉快地纠缠在一起。

Norman没什么机会锻炼自己的吻技，那是当然，于是他理所应当被吻得天昏地暗，又不服气地啃咬回去。Mickey发现他似乎格外喜欢自己的下嘴唇，虽然它确实是他脸上最丰满的部分。

亲吻并不是Mickey的重点，它很好，但就像他喜爱的拖车一样，你不能只有一个生锈的车门。

于是等Norman从这个越来越热情难耐的吻中回过神来，自己的裤子已经被解开，Mickey罪恶的手放在他的命根子上，用他不敢细想是怎么习得的伊甸园技法给予它悉心照料。

 

Norman掐着Mickey的腰进出这个柔软的身体。Mickey几乎要跪不住，头埋在自己的胳膊里，用他的吉普赛语呜咽着听不懂的话。Norman没有费心分辨，但他猜那一定不是什么他想知道的意思。Mickey的身体在自己面前扭动，上面都是他和自己制造出的痕迹，他的后面紧紧夹住自己的阴茎，随着进出的节奏收缩舒张。Norman掌握了进出的力道和角度，反复刺激Mickey敏感的地方，逼他吐出更多呻吟。

最开始老练的男妓现在放肆淫荡，阴茎滴出的液体将脏床单蹭地更加狼藉。

他的呻吟变得低哑模糊，在Norman膨胀的耳朵里变得更像Don。他闭上眼看到的是白天don逼他开枪打死那个纳粹，然后在Mickey的身体里得到了释放。

Mickey懒得理会突然沉郁起来的童子军，上过战场的人大部分都会变得越来越阴沉，它就是那样的烂地方。

他翻过身来躺在跪着的Norman边上撸动自己的茎体，一边揉捏自己的乳头。可恶的小童子军，自己高潮之后从来想不起辛勤劳动带他们开荒的自己。

他胡思乱想着达到高潮，精液落在胸膛和看不出颜色的背心上。Mickey伸手捞过一件衣服将身体擦干净，Norman才反应过来叫道：“嘿，那是我的衣服，我还得穿着它上——”

“得了吧童子军，”他将粗糙的军服扔到Norman脸上，“你自己闻闻，我的东西可比你这个破烂干净多了。”

Norman被自己的衣服熏得几乎窒息，汗，fury的油烟火药，不知道是谁留下的血腥。几乎闻不到Mickey的味道。

他被打败了，再一次。

将衣服扔到地上，Norman揽住Mickey，后者刚从遥远地板上的裤子里摸出烟准备点上，差点整个人栽到床下去，光裸的屁股晃眼极了。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯多谢。”他翻过来抽着烟，三心二意道谢。Norman简直不能看着他的身体跟他正常说话，特别是在斑驳的月光下Mickey的脸看起来也很像Don时。他手忙脚乱展开被子裹住Mickey的身体，留一只抽烟的胳膊架在外面。过了一会儿自己也钻进去，与Mickey的身体隔着一英寸的距离，僵硬得像个尸体。又过一会儿Norman伸出手夺过Mickey的烟抽了一口，在剧烈的咳嗽声里掐灭扔掉，指肚上一层薄茧隔绝了红热的烟头。

Mickey面无表情看着雏鸟搞完这一切竟然就窝在自己边上平静睡着了，没忍住发出一声嗤笑，然后收回晾在外面的手，也跟着睡着了。

 

第二天早上没等到Don喊集合，Norman就醒了过来，Mickey已经走了，他不知道自己在期待什么。

然后Norman发现自己口袋里的可怜的硬币少了那么几个，Bible偷偷塞给他的几根香烟也被顺手牵羊，这让他遭到了队友们的无情嘲笑。

“20块你能睡到全镇前三的美人！整一个礼拜！更别提还有烟！*”

“……他很美。”

“他？？？”

END


End file.
